Reginald Wellington
"I missed a lot, didn't I?" '' :::: -Reginald to The Clan, ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Reginald Wellington was a recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Ross Lovell. Reginald joined The Clan sometime before the second film along with Mahatma. When Biscuit Savage began his assault, Reginald helped fight against him but was absent for most of the conflict, only returning after it ended. Reginald aided The Clan in their quest to eradicate the U.B.N.V.A. and find the missing John Bacchus. After a failed raid on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, Reginald lost faith in Captain Jumpa and was tempted by a deranged Bacchus into joining him to claim ultimate power. Reginald fought against The Clan, but after Bacchus' team fell apart, Reginald returned to The Clan. He would depart from the team when Captain Jumpa disbanded it. A year later, Bacchus reunited The Clan and Reginald rejoined his allies, as they sought to remake The Crumbs. In the ensuing conflict, Reginald helped fight The Paleman and The Creator, and he also saw Colonel Crunch and Sandy die. While searching for the Forbidden Sword in Kerr Park, Reginald met his end when Creator sliced his throat with his axe. History At some point following the events of the first film, Reginald became a member of The Clan. Like the other members of The Clan, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Reginald was summoned to meet with Glen Tennis alongside John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, and others. During the meeting, Glen Tennis discussed what happened with The Crumbs during the events of the first film. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and Bread Nelson used it against The Clan. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Reginald fighting against the brute. Savage eventually retreats, and The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Though Flynt does so, Nazi Mitch steals the artifact, and tricks Biscuit Savage into accepting a fake version of the artifact. Reginald is not present during the final battle against Biscuit Savage, although he does meet with Flynt, Bacchus, Vin, Big Beard and Mahatma following the conflict. Bacchus sets off alone on a journey to find The Crumbs. Reginald then witnesses Jumpa return to The Clan, confused over what has transpired. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Bacchus became obsessed with finding The Crumbs and claiming its power. After unexpectedly returning, Bacchus has Flynt convince several members of The Clan to drop from the group and join Bacchus' brotherhood. At some point offscreen, Reginald joins Bacchus, yearning to claim The Crumbs' power. After Rasputin attacks Flynt, Bacchus, Vin and Kick with a bass speaker, Reginald arrives to help Flynt take The Crumbs from Rasputin. The two head downtown, where they confront Kick and attack him. Reginald helps to defeat Kick, but Rasputin intervenes and intervenes the trio with his bass speaker. Reginald and Flynt are still writhing on the ground in pain as Kick and Rasputin escape. Shortly after, Reginald and Flynt rendezvous with Bacchus at the tennis court, where they confront Bacchus. Though The Clan manages to claim The Crumbs, Reginald remains loyal to Bacchus' cause, but not for much longer. Bacchus leads Reginald, Big Beard and Bjorn Alvarez to Kerr Park, where they confront Kick and Vin. When Rasputin arrives with Flynt, who is possessed by a parasitic alien known as Tea-Eee, Reginald is terrified and flees from the scene. By this point, he no longer believes in Bacchus' false leadership. Reginald does not appear again until after the Blitzkrieg battle with Nazi Mitch. Along with Flynt, Bacchus, Vin and Rasputin, Reginald returns to the tennis court, where they find that The Crumbs is empty and devoid of power. Flynt remarks that the artifact's energy is no longer contained, and surrounds them at this point. When Captain Jumpa disbands The Clan, Reginald obeys this decision and parts ways with his allies. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption A year after The Clan's dissolution, Bacchus brings the team back together with the intention of remaking The Crumbs, as its powers are fading from existence. Reginald reunites with his allies near the Tomb of the Bacchus. Now sporting a more post-apocalyptic outfit, Reginald does reconnaissance for Bacchus and gathers information for The Clan. Upon realizing Colonel Crunch has gone missing, Reginald goes off in search of him, and he finds Crunch dying outside of the headquarters. Reginald runs over to him, and after Crunch dies by his side, Reginald is confronted by The Paleman, a rogue ally of The Clan who orders Reginald to send a message to Bacchus. Reginald later calls Bacchus and tells him Paleman's message: he killed Colonel Crunch, and wishes to confront The Clan at the tennis court. Enraged over the death of their friend and the return of a vile enemy, The Clan runs through the headquarters and meets up with Reginald along the way. At the tennis court, The Clan confronts Paleman, who exchanges words with Bacchus. A fight begins, with Paleman battling each member of the team one by one. Reginald strikes Paleman in the head with his flute, but falls after being punched in the face. Following the battle, Reginald goes to Mekron Woods with the rest of The Clan; there, they bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch. During the funeral, Lord Tyresius runs over moments before Paleman and The Creator of The Crumbs arrive. As Creator attacks Bacchus, Reginald urges The Clan to retreat - however, when Bacchus catches up to them, he orders his allies to stand their ground. Another fight begins, with Reginald, Flynt, Vin and Kick fighting Paleman. Reginald is knocked out of the fight quickly, and he's forced to regroup with his allies after Big Beard is killed. In Bacchus' absence, Vin plans The Clan next move, with Reginald set to accompany Tyresius and Sandy as they go to Mekron Woods and search for the Forbidden Sword. Reginald is initially frustrated that Tyresius doesn't know the sword's location, but is ultimately confident that they'll find it. The trio splits up and begins their search, but shortly after Sandy is confronted by Creator. Reginald and Tyresius rush over to the scene, and Creator attacks them. As Tyresius runs off to find the sword, Reginald and Sandy battle Creator, who swiftly overwhelms them. Creator takes his axe and stabs Sandy in the stomach with it. As he walks off, Reginald crawls over to Sandy's side; disoriented, he asks where Bacchus is. Reginald says he's not here, and urges Sandy to stay conscious - yet Sandy dies from his wounds. Infuriated, Reginald runs through the park in pursuit of Creator. When he finally catches up to him, Creator remarks that there's little time for Reginald and the world. The two begin fighting, with Reginald being punched by Creator several times while also dodging several of his moves. A punch to Reginald's face disorients him, however, and Creator stabs him in the side with his axe. As Reginald lies on the ground, Creator promises to give him "an escape", and he slices Reginald's throat. Reginald didn't die in vain, as The Clan would ultimately get the sword, and Bacchus would avenge Reginald by killing Creator. Trivia *Despite appearing in three of the series' four major installments, Reginald never appeared in any of the Bread's Crumbs interquels. Big Beard and Biscuit Savage faced similar situations. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Clan Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Protagonists